Let Him Finish
by dinslovesibuna
Summary: An magical evening is suddenly changed into a whirl of drama when an certain someone is cut off when speaking. This story happens after Graduation, Mabian never happened.


**Hi! It's my first story so I hope you'll like it :)**

**BTW, I want to thank FrobsFanFics for helping me with this story :) Read her stories/Follow her on Twitter: FrobsFanFics!**

**Now let's get start with this story!**

* * *

_ Fabian's POV_

Here I am. On this plane that is going to take me to America. To Nina. To the love of my life.

After Graduation I realized that I can't live without Nina, so as soon as I got home I bought a ticket to Amercia.

But that's not the only suprise that she is going to get. I was going to propose to her.

Like I said already, I can't live without her and I am going to show her that.

_We're going to land in NYC in 5 minutes, Thank you for flying in British Airways._

I'm looking out of my window and I see NYC. I'm finally here!

~oOoOoOo~

I'm at a cab right now, driving my way to Nina. Thousands of questions running through my mind.

_What if she will say no?_

_What if she got a new boyfried?_

_Has she forgetten about me?_

_Does she still loves me?_

I got interrupted by the cab driver.

"So, What a young man like you doing here?" He asked.

"Um.." I looked down and I started to play with my fingers "I'm visiting my girlfriend" If she still is...

"In America?" He asked looking quite shocked.

I looked up. "Yes, she is American."

"Oh. And why are you nervous?"

Am I that obvious..?

"It just that.. I'm going to propose to her. And please don't start with telling and convincing me that I am too young to do that and I shoudn't do that because if you love someone that much-" I got interrupted by the cab driver again.

"Actually I wasn't going to beacause I proposed to my wife in young age too, so I get you" He smiled.

"Really?" Now it was my turn to smile.

"Yes. And second of all, who am I to tell you something else?"

"Thank you" I thanked him.

5 minutes later, the cab stoped.

"Is it here?" I asked the cab driver.

"Yes" He said while getting out to take out my suitcases.

I got out of the cab and looked at the house. If I was nervous before... Now I'm super nervous.

"Your suitcases"

"Oh, thank you" I said while paying him.

"Good Luck" He told me before going back into the cab.

It's just me now, I'm alone. I toke my suitcases and walked slowly to the door.

And then... I did that. I knocked on the door.

Not a minute passed until Someone opend the door.

"Fabian?" It was Nina's Gran.

"Hi" I smiled.

_Nina's POV_

I was in my room, just lying in bed when I heard a knock on my door.

"Open" I said.

I saw Gran walking into my room. "Hi Gran."

"Nina. There is someone downstairs waiting for you."

I goraned. "I'm not in the mood, Gran."

I was still kinda upset over Fabian. I knew that their Graduation was a few days ago and I also know that I'll probably will never see him again.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you'll be excitied when you'll see him."

_Him?_ Sighing, I got up and walked downstairs.

I don't who it is and to be honest, I don't really care. I just want to be alone right now.

But then I saw _him._

I saw Fabian.

Just sitting there, looking handsome as always.

"Fabian?"

He looked up. As he was getting up he said "Nina?"

"Fabian!" I ran up to him and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Nina.." He said while hugging me back. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you so much too" I pulled apart to look at him.

"Well, I'm going to give to leave you two alone" Gran said before leaving.

"But I don't get why.. how.. what... where.. when.." I sighed "Why?"

He smiled. "Because I missed you.. and I love you" He sighed before continuing "I have never felt these feelings for any girl, well until you. I relized that I can't live without you and I need you in my life, and I'm willing to fly all over the world just to get be next to you. I love you, Nina and I need you to know it.

I kissed him. "Don't worry, I know it" I smiled.

"I have an other suprise for you" He said.

"Which is..?" I smiled

The next thing he did just shocked me. He got one knee! And he pulled a box out of his pocket!

Is he going to propose to me?

"Fabian.." I said in tears in my eyes.

"Nina, the first time I saw you I knew it was a love in first sight.. I knew that I love.. I knew that if you wouldn't be mine I would die. I knew that I had to get you. You were my girlfriend, My first kiss, My first everything and I thank you for that. You're my world, Nina. I love you.

"Aww, Fabian.."

"So," He said opening the box "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" I said crying tears of happiness.

Fabian's smile grew bigger as he put the ring on my finger.

"I love you" I said as I'm pulling him to a kiss.

"I love you too" as soon as we borke apart.

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" I asked him.

"Sure."

"Gran, Fabian and I are going to beach!" I shouted to my Gran

"Ok! Be back soon!"

~oOoOoOo~

Fabian and I were walking on the beach, holding hands. Even though I tried so hard not to look at the ring, I couldn't.

"Can't stop looking at the ring, ha?" Fabian asked.

"Nope." I said, not taking my eyes out of the ring. "It's just so beautiful"

"Not beautiful as you."

I blushed.

"Hey, Let's take a picture" I said to Fabian.

"Ok." He said as I took my phone out of my pocket.

I clicked at the camera app and took a picture of us.

Fabian looked at the picture quite different than I excpated.

"What?" I asked him.

"Well, You didn't come very pretty here"

Did he just said that?

"What?" I was shocked. I felt tears in my eyes.

"Well-"

"You know what Fabian? Just shut up." I said before running away from him.

I felt him running after me so I ran faster.

But then he grabbed my arm and spun me around. "What!"

"You didn't let me finish. You didn't came very because you came beautiful in that picture."

"Really?"

"Yeah" He said smiling.

I kissed him.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

I smacked him on the shoulder. Hard.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"For joking me and playing with my feelings"

"Oh, your on Martin!"

Oh, no.

* * *

**I know, I know bad ending (I just didn't know how to end it) and bad story. **

**But like I said, It's my first story.. But if you want you can send hate.**

**Review..?**


End file.
